


Halloween Fun

by SailorLestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Paintball, Sweet, skeleton war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Benedict go out with some of your friends on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Fun

“What are we doing again?” Ben asked as you helped him get his body armor on.

“Paintball.” You said. “It’s a fun Halloween thing to do.” You were smiling as you helped him. Your friends had invited the both of you, promising that they wouldn’t fangirl over your boyfriend, but there were no promises for the other team you were playing against.

“Explain why we have to wear black armor with skeletons on them.” He looked down at his paintball gear. You looked at him and shrugged.

“Skeleton war?” You asked. He groaned as you picked up your paintball gun.

“This is a Tumblr thing, isn’t it?” He asked. You didn’t answer and just grinned. “Damn it, it is a Tumblr thing.”

“Can’t we just have some fun shooting zombies?” You asked. He chuckled.

“Of course baby.” He kissed your forehead before putting his facemask on and you went to meet up with the rest of your team.

****

It was such a fun day. You were sure you were probably bruised from head to toe, but you had so much fun with your friends. And Ben was actually a pretty good shot. You had rushed in and rescued him though when he got surrounded by the other team of zombies. The day had been awesome. The after fight pizza party looked more like the comedic scene in an action movie where the hero stops for a slice. Well, actually, it looked like something from a Deadpool comic.

“So, did you have fun today?” You asked Ben as you went to get some candy for yourselves that night. It was going to be a scary movie marathon and you weren’t doing it without your Tootsie Rolls.

“Tons.” Ben said. “Even though the bruises on me say otherwise.”

“Well, we don’t have to do it again…” He took your hand.

“I didn’t say that.” He said. “I love doing things with you.” He gently kissed you. “But next time, we’re going out with my friends.” You chuckled.

“Oh, I’m so excited about Shakespeare in the park.” You laughed. He stuck his tongue out at you but put a large bag of Tootsie Rolls in the cart for you. He was going to have to plan something great to trump a paintball skeleton war on Halloween, but challenge accepted.


End file.
